Es bleibt ja in der Familie
by Saraton
Summary: Wer immer geglaubt hat, das das Leben für Keichi und die Göttinen nicht mehr verrückter werden könnte...hat sich geirrt! Und was hat Mara mit der Ganzen Sache zu tun? Banpei? Teil 3 von 4! KeiBelUrdMara
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mir gehören die Rechte an „Oh my Godess" nicht, sondern dem Autor und den Verlagen. Diese Geschichten dienen zudem keinen finanziellen Zweck, sondern dem eigenen Vergnügen und Spaß!

Vorwort: Jetzt ist es soweit, meine erste OMG-Fanfiction! Nun, auch diese Serie zählt zu meinen Favoriten und irgendwie wollte diese Geschichte niedergeschrieben werden.  
Gleich eines vorweg: Wer keinen Humor hat und auch etwas gegen Erotik, sollte ab hier NICHT mehr weiterlesen. Es ist nicht wirklich Schlimmes was passiert, aber doch zu einem gewissen Teil leicht anrüchig. Wem so etwas gefällt und wer auch Humor hat, der wird hier voll auf seine Kosten kommen. Definitiv...!  
Zur Geschichte selber: Es ist ein Zweiteiler, der aus folgenden Gedankengang entstanden ist. Belldandy ist ja eine Göttin aus der nordischen Mythology und auch jemand der sich an die Regeln hält. Gut, ABER hat sich jemand mal wirklich Gedanken gemacht, was das heißt? Und wie das wohl so richtig aussehen würde? Nun, vielleicht so wie in dieser Geschichte...  
Das war es von meiner Seite aus, ach ja eine obligatorische Anmerkung:  
Bei „" reden die Charaktere und bei () denken sie.  
Und jetzt, viel Vergnügen!  
Saraton

**Es bleibt ja in der Familie**

Als Keichi Morisato langsam aufwachte, war ihm irgendwie klar, das einige Sachen nicht so waren wie sie sein sollten. Zum Beispiel, das er NACKT im Wohnzimmer lag. Was vielleicht ungewöhnlich, aber nicht so schlimm war. Was definitiv schlimm war, das Belldandy, Urd und...Mara(?) neben ihm lagen. Oder teilweise über ihm, unter ihm...äh ja und das diese ebenfalls NACKT waren... . Keichi brach der Schweiß aus. (Was zum...Wie ist DAS passiert...) Dann weiteten sich die Augen des jungen Mannes, als er sich erinnerte was geschehen war. Seine Wangen röteten sich, als seine Gedanken zurück schweiften...

Ungefähr 12 Stunden zuvor:

"Mara, das war wirklich nicht nett von Dir..." Die Angesprochene senkte unter dem vorwurfsvollen Blick von Belldandy den Kopf, während Urd und Keichi nur den Kopf schütteln konnten. Zu sehen wie ein paar einfache Worte aus einem Dämonen erster Klasse ein Bündel Elend machen konnte, war immer wieder aufs Neue erstaunlich. Sie alle saßen ihm Wohnzimmer des alten Tempels zusammen und unterhielten sich. Oder wuschen Mara gehörig den Kopf. Wie man es sehen wollte. Diese hatte versucht einige Ampullen mit einem agressivmachenden Mittel in Keichis Essen zu mischen. Es war wieder eine ihrer Pläne um einen Spalt zwischen Belldandy und Keichi zu treiben. Die Ampullen lagen vor Mara am Tisch, die nicht wußte was sie sagen sollte. Urd konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. "Es...tut mir Leid...ehrlich..." meinte Mara halbherzig und sah Belldandy zögernd an. Diese sah einen Moment nachdenklich an und lächelte schließlich "Dann ist es ja Gut! Da du schon da bist, Mara., möchtest du nicht zum Essen bleiben?"  
"Thud! Wham!Krach!" erklang es als Mara, Urd und Keichi vorab aufs Gesicht fielen. Sie richteten sich wieder auf und starrten die Göttin ungläubig an. "Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, Belldandy!" fuhr Urd ihre Schwester ungläubig an. Diese erwiderte ruhig "Aber Urd, sie hat sich ja entschuldigt! Damit ist es ja erledigt, nicht wahr?" Die selbsternannte Göttin der Liebe stand sprachlos da, während Keich ein Seufzen unterdrückte. Manchmal war Belldandy einfach zu verzeihend. Auf Maras Stirn erschienen einige Schweißtropfen "Äh, vieleicht sollte ich wirklich gehen...ich störe nur..." Was Belldandy dazu brachte, den Kopf zu schütteln. "Ganz und Gar nicht, Mara!" Sie blickte Urd und Keich an, die kollektiv aufseufzten. "Nein, du STÖRST nicht, Mara!" murmelte Urd dann halblaut und Keichi nickte nur. Was Belldandy mit einem Lächeln quittierte. "Dann ist es ja gut!" erwiderte sie fröhlich "Oh, Urd! Könntest du deine Tränke und Salben vom Tisch räumen, ich möchte dann aufdecken." Die sah auf die am ganzen Tisch verstreuten Tiegel und Behälter, eigentlich hätte sie diese ja ordnen wollen. Sie kratzte sich am Kopf. "Ja natürlich...".

Indessen drehte Banpei, der von Skuld gebaute "Hausroboter" treu seine Runden. Sie hatte ihn in den Wächtermodus versetzt, nachdem sie kurzeitig in den Himmel geordert worden war. Der "Anti-Perversen"- und ebenso der "Anti-Dämonen"-Modus waren auf die höchste Stufe eingestellt. Der kleine Roboter kam gerade am Wohnzimmer vorbei, als seine Sensoren hohe Wellen von dämonischer Energie auffingen. Er initalisierte einen genaueren Scan. "Ziel erfasst! Dämon erster Klasse Mara! Vorgehen empfohlen: Attackieren und Entfernen!" Banpei aktivierte seine Waffensysteme.

Gerade als Urd aufstehen wollte, raste Banpei in den Raum. "Dämonisches Ziel erfasst! Angriff!" ratterte er laut und wenige Augenblicke später herschte das absolute Chaos.

Keichi schüttelte den Kopf, als er daran dachte das die ganzen folgenden Dinge eigentlich die Schuld von Skuld waren. (Und eigentlich wollte sie ja so etwas verhindern...) Vorichtig versuchte der junge Mann, ob er freikommen konnte ohne eine von den dreien mit ihm verwickelten Frauen zu wecken. Einige Zeit später gab er dieses Unterfangen ein und schloß die Augen. (Das ist wirklich ein Schlamassel...) stellte er lakonisch fest und seine Gedanken schweiften erneut zurück.

Mara rollte sich gerade noch nach rückwärts ab, bevor ein Blitzstrahl an die Stelle einschlug an der die Dämonin gesessen war. Urd, die durch Banpeis Attacke überrascht wurde, kippte um und fiel auf den Tisch. Keichi, der die silberhaarige Göttin hatte noch auffangen wollen, wurde von ihr mitgezogen und rammte ebenfalls hart auf diesen, der daraufhin zusammenbrach. Durch den Aufprall zerbrachen die meisten von Urds Behältern und auch die Ampullen von Mara zersplitterten. Belldandy stieß einen Schrei aus.

"Keichi!" und eilte diesem zu Hilfe. Die ganzen Flüßigkeiten und Substanzen reagierten miteinander und entluden sich in einer Energiexplosion, die Urd, Keichi und auch Belldandy einhüllte. Banpei hatte durch die plötzlichen Energiefluktationen einen Kurzschluß und schaltete sich ab. Mara die sich wieder vom Boden aufrappelte, sah zu der in leichten Rauch gehüllten Stelle, an der sich die drei befunden hatten. "Urd? Belldandy? Alles in Ordnung...?" fragte sie besorgt. Auch wenn sie eine Dämonin war und die anderen Göttinen war doch eine Art Bund zwischen ihnen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sich der Rauch lichtete und den Blick auf die sich...küssenden Gestalten von Urd, ...Belldandy und...Keichi freigab. "Was zum..." Die Augen der Dämonin hatten die Größe von Untertassen angenommen, als sie sah wie Belldandy Keichi einen harten Zungenkuss gab, während sich Urd daran machte dessen Hemd aufzuknüpfen...mit ihrem Mund. Unsicher stand Mara auf und schluckte. War Keichi gerade mit seinen Händen unter die Bluse von Belldandy gefahren? "Äh, Leute?" begann sie vorsichtig. Ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht, als Urd sich einfach ihre Oberbeleidung abstreifte und Keichi zwischen ihre Brüste drückte. "Äh, Leute...ist alles in Ordnung...?" fragte die Dämonin erneut, während ihre Gedanken rasten (Diese ganzen Gebräue, die Urd so fabriziert hat und der Agressionstrank müssen sich verbunden haben...und sind anscheinend stark genug auch Urd und Belldandy zu beeinflussen...)

Als Belldandy ihrerseits begann sich zu entkleiden, wurde es Mara zuviel. "Heh, hört auf, ihr könnt doch nicht einfach so übereinander herfallen! Es sind ja doch auch andere Leute anwesend! Findet ihr nicht...?" Die Dämonin brach ihren Satz ab und schluckte erneut, als die drei tatsächlich aufhörten und sich ihr zuwandten. Ihr brach der Schweiß aus, als sie die...hungrigen Blicke dieser sah. "Stimmt, du bist ja auch noch da..." sagte Urd mit einer rauchigen Stimme, die ihr Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Belldandy lächelte auf eine Art und Weise, die an ihr furchteregend wirkte "Mara, es war...gemein von uns dich zu vergessen! Aber keine Sorge, das machen wir...wieder gut..." Mara hob abwehrend ihre Hände "Äh, wartet mal..." begann sie hastig, während die drei langsam aufstanden "Ma..Macht doch ruhig, ohne mich weiter...ich will nicht stören..." "Das tust du nicht..." erwiderte Urd in einem schnurrenden Tonfall, während sie der sonst so schüchterne Keichi deutlich ämüsiert beobachtete.  
"Sie hat Angst!" meinte er belustigt "Sie hat wirklich Angst..." "Das stimmt nicht!" fuhr Mara daraufhin zornig auf. "Ich habe vor nichts Angst!" Urd lächelte breit und trat vor "Dann ist es ja gut..." stellte sie dann fest und küsste die Dämonin leidenschaftlich. Diese erstarrte zuerst, begann dann aber doch den Kuß zu erwidern. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder von einander lösten, atmeten beide schwer. "So ist es schon besser!" meinte Urd zufrieden. Belldandy und Keichi lächelten ebenfalls sehr breit, bevor sie sich zu den beiden anderen gesellten. Dann war eine lange Zeit nichts mehr außer dem Feuer, das sie alle ausfüllte... .

Keichi schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er wußte wirklich nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Diese ganzen Mittel hatten vorübergehend aus ihm einen...ganz anderen Menschen gemacht. Und anscheinend auch dafür gesorgt, das er in dieser Zeit keine Staminaprobleme hatte. Die Gesichter von Belldandy, Urd und Mara waren ihm noch deutlich im Gedächtnis als sie unter ihm gelegen waren, und über ihm und überhaupt... . Er hätte sich nie gedacht, daß ...Belldandy so...laut wäre. Der junge Mann schauderte kurz auf.  
"Das sind schlechte Gedanken, ich sollte nicht daran denken...das sind wirklich schlechte Gedanken..." murmelte er leise zu sich selbst. Sein Atem stockte, als er merkte das Belldandy langsam wach wurde. Die Göttin schlug ihre Augen auf und blinzelte einen Moment, als ihr die Situation bewußt wurde. "Oh du liebe Zeit..." meinte sie dann bestürzt.

Einige Zeit später:

Keichi saß mit belämmerten Gesicht da und wagte es nicht jemanden anzusehen, während sich Urd, die sehr ausgeglichen wirkte und in deren Gesicht ein sehr breiter Grinser zu sehen war, verschlafen streckte. Die silberhaarige Göttin warf Mara einen amüsierten Blick zu. Die Mimik der Dämonin schwankte die ganze Zeit zwischen "Ich hatte verdammt GUTEN Sex" und "Das war so NICHT geplant". Belldandy die auch nicht...ganz so unglücklich wirkte, saß einfach nachdenklich da. Schließlich wurde es der Dämonin zuviel. "Und was jetzt?" platzte es aus ihr heraus. Obwohl sie diesesmal nichts für das Ganze konnte, hatte sie doch mit Keichi geschlafen. (Und mit Urd...und auch noch Belldandy...Argh!) Und es hatte ihr Spaß gemacht, was das Ganze noch schlimmer machte. Belldandy sah auf und nickte schließlich. "Nun, ich habe mir dazu ja Gedanken gemacht, Mara. Aber es ist nicht leicht die Reihenfolge festzulegen..." erwiderte sie ruhig. "Wie?" Mara runzelte die Stirn, während sie Urd und Keichi nur verblüfft ansahen. "Äh, Belldandy..." Keichi sah die Göttin etwas eigen an. Irgendwie hatten ihn diese Worte nervös gemacht. "Was genau meinst du damit?" fragte er vorsichtig. Sie sah ihn ernsthaft an. "Nun, ob Mara deine dritte Frau sein sollte oder wir die Position für Skuld freihalten sollten, bis sie alt genug ist diese einzunehmen..." Keichi stieß einen quackenden Laut aus und wich zurück "...was aber dazu führen würde, das Mara dann die vierte Frau wäre..." Der Unterkiefer derselbigen knallte herunter und selbst Urd sah ungläubig drein."...und sie sich bis dahin mit dem Status einer ofiziellen Geliebten begnügen müsste..." "Halt, STOP!" schrie Keich panisch auf "Belldandy...wovon redest du da?" Diese runzelte einen Moment die Stirn und lächelte dann plötzlich. "Oh richtig...Keichi, du kennst die Regeln für polygame Ehen ja nicht..." meinte sie dann leichthin.  
"POLYGAME EHEN?" erklang es mehrstimmig. Keichi, Urd und Mara waren alle drei aufgesprungen und starrten Belldandy entsetzt an. Diese erwiderte verdutzt den Blick. "Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Ihr wirkt alle so aufgebracht..." fragte sie dann besorgt. Die Reaktionen der anderen verblüffte Belldandy. Was hatten diese? Keichi und ihre Schwester Urd standen mit offenen Mund da, während Mara so aussah als würde sie jeden Augenblick in Ohnmacht fallen. "War es etwas das ich gesagt habe?" fragte Belldandy stirnrunzelnd. "Thad, Whup, Krach!" Was dafür sorgte, das alle drei kollektiv mit dem Gesicht nach vorne fielen. "Oh, das muß wehgetan haben..." stellte Belldandy mitfühlend fest.

Ende der ersten Teiles! Fortsetzung folgt!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mir gehören die Rechte an „Oh, my Godess" nicht, sondern dem Autor und den Verlagen. Diese Geschichten dienen zudem keinen finanziellen Zweck, sondern dem eigenen Vergnügen und Spaß!

Vorwort: Und hier nun der zweite Teil von "Es bleibt ja in der Familie"! Hier nähern sich die Geschehnisse die im letzten Teil begonnen haben, ihrem Finale! Nur wird aus dem ursprünglich gedachten Zweiteiler eine dreiteilige Geschichte. Irgendwie hat es sich so ergeben... . Ich habe auf jeden Fall viel Vergnügen beim Schreiben der Geschichte! Ich überlege zudem, ob ich nicht eine weiter OMG-Fanfiction schreiben sollte. Da gibt es so eine kranke Idee einer Fortsetzung zu dieser Story, die unbedingt zu Papier gebracht werden möchte ... na mal schauen... .  
Auch möchte ich mich noch für die nette Rückmeldung von Gwinty bedanken ... ja, die Situation hat gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen, sei es die "eine männliche Person/viele weibliche Personen" - Situation oder mit dem Leben gewisser Protagonisten die wir alle schätzen ... ja, und in einigen meiner Fanfics gibt es ähnliche Situationen...aber heh, ich bin nun mal immer dafür gewesen, das die Jungs sich nicht für eine der Frauen entscheiden sollten, WENN sie doch ALLE haben können... Tatewaki Kuno würde mir wohl da zustimmen ... grins.So, jetzt wo ich bewiesen habe, was für ein verdorbener Welcher ich bin, auf zur Geschichte...ach ja eines noch:  
Bei "" reden die Charaktere und bei denken sie.  
Saraton

**Es bleibt ja in der Familie  
Teil 2 von 3**

Keichi schüttelte seinen Kopf "Äh, Belldandy?" begann er zögernd. Diese lächelte ihn an. "Ja, Keichi?" "Äh, was genau meintest du mit...Polygamer Ehe?" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie Mara zusammenzuckte, während Urd nur ratlos dasaß. Belldandys Lächeln vertiefte sich. "Das kann ich dir ganz einfach erklären!" erwiderte sie dann in einem Tonfall der wohl der Gleiche gewesen wäre, wenn sie über das Wetter gesprochen hätte. Dem jungen Mann, dem der Schweiß ausbrach, nickte schwach. "Das wäre nett..." meinte er matt. Mara unterdrückte nur mühsam den Drang ihren Kopf gegen eine der Hauswände zu knallen...und den von Belldandy gleich mit. #Ich möchte nicht wissen, was Hild-Sama dazu sagen wird...#

Indessen in Nilfenheim:  
Hild, Herscherin aller Dämonen und Widersacherin von Kami-Sama wischte sich gerade Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.  
"Das ist köstlich...einfach nur köstlich!" Sie lachte erneut auf und wandte sich an einen der Monitor-Dämonen, die ihr von den Ereignissen im Tempel berichtet hatten. "Habe ich das alles richtig verstanden?" fragte sie amüsiert. Der Dämon nickte fest.  
"Ja, Herrin! Wir haben alles was passiert ist aufgenommen!" erwiderte er dann. "Hmmh..." Hild legte den Kopf quer "Alles aufgenommen sagt ihr?" Ein böses Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht "Nun, dann möchte ich mir aber ansehen, was unsere verdorbenen Göttinnen denn so...angestellt haben..." Die anwesenden Dämonen schluckten bei dem Tonfall in Hilds Stimme kollektiv auf "Bereitet mir meinen Kinosaal vor..." Sie wandte sich ab, hielt dann aber ein und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihren Untergebenen "Ah ja, und Popcorn! Vergeßt das Popcorn nicht! Viel Popcorn! Und Muffins...und..." Den anwesenden Dämonen traten Schweißperlen auf die Stirn, während Hild ihre Wünsche kundtat.

"Nun es ist so..." begann Belldandy ihre Erklärung "das durch die...Ereignisse der letzten Stunden..." Auf den Wangen aller Anwesenden, selbst von Mara, trat ein dunkler Rotton auf "...ist es so, das wir uns jetzt an die Traditionen der alten Schule halten müssen damit der ... Anstand gewahrt bleibt. Es ist jetzt unvermeidlich sich an diese zu halten..." Urd runzelte die Stirn "Und warum habe ich dann nie etwas davon gehört, Schwester?" Belldandy kicherte "Nun, Urd...soweit ich mich erinnere hast du in dem Zeitraum, wo sie diese unterrichtet haben, wieder einmal gefehlt..." Urd errötete bei diesen Worten erneut und schnaubte auf. "Na, wie auch immer..." brummte sie "...erklär weiter, Belldandy!" Keichi und Mara konnten sich ein Grinsen gerade noch verkneifen, wurden dann aber wieder Ernst und wandten sich erneut Belldandy zu, die weiter erklärte. "Nach den Traditionen der Alten Götter gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit das Ganze zu legitimieren, indem Keichi UNS alle heiratet..." Der wurde bei Belldandy leichenblaß und schluckte hart "...aber zum Glück, darf er durch die alten Regelungen bis zu fünf Frauen haben, also sehe ich da keine Schwierigkeiten..." "Warte mal Schwester!" Urd war aufgesprungen "Das sind...absolut abstruse Gesetze, wer kommt denn auf solche Ideen..." unterbrach sie wütend Belldandys Erklärung. Diese seufzte auf. "Nun, das liegt wohl an den Streit den Zeus und Hera hatten..." meinte sie dann nachdenklich "Huh?"

Indessen in Nilfenheim:  
Hild gluckste auf. Sie hätte sich nie gedacht, das Belldandy...so gelenkig sein könnte. Und das dieser Sterbliche so...interessante Attribute haben würde... . Bei einer der Aktionen die auf der Leinwand gezeigt wurden, leuchteten ihre Augen stolz auf. "Ja, das ist meine Tochter!" meinte die Herscherin von Nilfenheim mit einem stolzen Grinsen, während sie nach dem nächsten Popcornbecher griff. Dann wandte sich Hild wieder den Geschehnissen auf der Leinwand zu. "Oh, DAS muß ich mir merken...sieht interessant aus..."

Urd, Mara und Keichi sahen Belldandy verständnislos an. Schließlich faßte sich Urd wieder "Und was haben die beiden zu tun?" fragte sie ihre Schwester in einem ruhigeren Tonfall. Diese seufzte auf und atmete tief aus.  
"Alles!" erwiderte Belldandy schlicht. Bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, läutete es an der Tür des Tempels.

Draußen vor dem Tempel:  
Megumi Morisato grinste breit. Es war schon einige Zeit her, das sie ihren älteren Bruder gesehen hatte. Darum hatte Megumi beschloßen, das heute ein guter Tag war um Keichi zu ärger...ähm zu besuchen. #Ich bin gespannt, wie es ihm geht...ob er es geschafft hat, mit Belldandy einen Schritt weiter zu gehen...?# Sie lachte kurz auf #Keichi doch nicht! Was denke ich da...# stellte die jüngere Morisato fest. Sie wandte den Blick zur Tür, als diese geöffnet wurde.  
"Oh, Megumi! Du bist es ..." erklang die immer freundliche Stimme von Belldandy. Megumi grinste. "Ja, ich bin es und wo..." Sie brach ab und schnappte nach Luft, als sie Belldandy ansichtig wurde. Diese sah absolut ungewohnt aus. Ihr Haar war durcheinander, ihre Kleidung wirkte irgendwie...malträtiert und sah auch leicht verutscht aus. Megumi konnte die Halterungen von Belldandys Büstenhalter herausschimmern sehen. Trotz alledem, schien diese...ausgeglichener als sonst. Megumi war sich nicht sicher, aber etwas war definitiv anders an ihr. "A..Alles in Ordnung, Belldandy?" brachte Megumi schließlich überrascht heraus. Die sah verblüfft drein "Ja natürlich Megumi...sollte den etwas nicht in Ordnung sein?" meinte sie schließlich. "Möchtest du nicht hereinkommen, Megumi? Ich glaube im Haus können wir uns besser unterhalten..." Keichis Schwester nickte verdattert und trat ein.

Megumis Augen weiteten sich erneut, als sie ins Wohnzimmer kamen. Ihr Bruder Keichi saß mit einem offenen Hemd da (Was vieleicht daran lag, das es keine Knöpfe mehr hatte. Urds Versuche es mit dem Mund zu öffnen waren nicht so ganz erfolgreich gewesen...) und sah ähnlich zerupft aus wie Belldandy. Urd, die neben den Trümmern des Tisches saß, war irgendie nur halb bekleidet und die blonde ihr unbekannte Frau, die neben Urd saß (und dieses sehr anrüchig wirkende Lederoutfit trug), hatte auch nicht so viel mehr an. Und das alle so abgekämpft aussahen, machte es auch nicht viel besser.  
"H..Hallo...Schwes...ter!" stotterte Keichi überrascht, während Urd nur freundlich mit der Hand winkte und grinste. Mara ignorierte die Reaktionen der beiden und musterte Megumi gleichgültig. Die jüngere Morisato schüttelte den Kopf "Was war hier los, Keichi? Habt ihr eine Orgie gemacht, oder was..." sagte sie in einem Versuch die Situation zu überspielen. Urd sah sie daraufhin überrascht an. "Heh! Woher weißt du das!" entfuhr es ihr. Keichi griff sich verlegen an den Kopf und fühlte wie seine Wangen entflammten, während sich auf Megumis Stirn einige sehr große Schweißperlen bildeten."Was?"

Einige Zeit später:

"Du machst Witze!" Megumi wußte nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Keichi atmete tief aus. "Nein, das mache ich nicht..." sagte er leicht gereitzt. Seine Schwester musterte ihn fest "Du, willst mir also erzählen, das ihr hier eine chemische Explosion hattet und das ihr durch die Auswirkungen der dabei entstehenden Dämpfe..." Sie stockte "...übereinander hergefallen sind, wie die Karnickel...es haben krachen lassen...uns die Hirne rausge..." fuhr Urd "hilfreich" fort. "Ist schon gut, Urd!" unterbrach Keichi sie rasch "Ich glaube sie hat verstanden..." "Oh..." Belldandy war leicht errötet, während Mara nur böse grinste. Die ganze Sache war schon auf eine seltsame Art und Weise komisch, wenn sie nicht eine der dabei beteiligten Personen gewesen wäre. Megumi deren Wangen sich ebenfalls gerötet hatten ließ ihren Blick erneut über die Anwesenden schweifen. "Es ist nur etwas schwer vorzustellen...ich meine ausgerechnet Keichi? Und Sex..." Urd grinste lüstern "Glaub es ruhig! Und er hat es immerhin geschafft uns alle drei..." "URD!" riefen Belldandy und Keichi mit knallroten Gesichtern aus. Mara lachte auf. "Eine Überraschung war es auf jeden Fall! Ich hätte nie geglaubt, das der Kleine so ein großes Ge...!" "MARA!" Keichis Geschicht hatte die Färbung einer Tomate angenommen, während Belldandy ihre Hand vor den Mund gelegt hatte. Megumi die ihrem Bruder Konkurenz leistete schauderte auf "Zuviel Informatinen...viel zuviel Informationen..." murmelte das Mädchen leise, wobei sie es vermied Keichi ins Gesicht zu sehen. Der seufzte tief auf. Gut, er hatte seiner Schwester nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt, etwa den Göttinen und Dämoninen Faktor ausgelassen, aber im weitesten Sinne stimmte alles."Äh, ja...wir waren gerade dabei über das Ganze zu reden, als du vorbeigekommen bist..." beendete er seine Erklärung. Megumi sah wieder auf. "Und worüber habt ihr gesprochen? Was wollt ihr denn...jetzt wirklich machen..." fragte Megumi sanft. "Nun, wahrscheinlich Heiraten! Wir waren gerade dabei uns über polygame Ehen zu reden!" wandte Belldandy freundlich ein. Keichi erstarrte entsetzt, während Urd und Mara nur mühsam einen hysterischen Lachanfall zurückhielten, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck von Keichis Schwester sahen. "WAS?"

Indessen in Nilfenheim:  
Hild war deutlich amüsiert und sehr GUT gelaunt. Sie trat gerade aus dem Kino, als ihr einer der Monitor-Dämonen entgegenkam. "Hild-Sama! Wir haben...Neuigkeiten aus dem Tempel, von denen ihr wissen solltet..." begann der Dämon formell. Hild hob ihre Augenbrauen "Ach Ja?"

Währenddessen im Tempel:

Keichi war aufgesprungen und fuchtelte mit seinen Händen. "Das war ein...ein Scherz!" schrie er auf. "Belldandy hat nur einen Scherz gemacht...!" Bevor Megumi darauf etwas erwidern konnte, ertönte von draußen das Geräusch einer Explosion.  
"Wa..." Einige Augenblicke später, schnappten alle Anwesenden nach Luft. Die Anwesenheit einer mächtigen, gewaltigen Präsenz drückte sie kurz zu Boden, bevor sich die Präsenz wieder dämpfte. "Das ist doch..." Mara und Urd sahen sich an. Sie beide wußten sehr wohl, wer angekommen waren. Auch Belldandy machte ein besorgtes Gesicht, während sie und die anderen nach außen eilte. Im Garten angekommen stockten sie und starrten auf den verwüsteten Garten. Der Boden war aufgerissen und völlig verbrannt. Leichte Rauchschwaden hingen über ihm, die sich jedoch plötzlich zu lichten begannen und den Blick auf eine großgewachsene Gestalt freigaben. Urd schluckte hart. "M..Mutter?" "Hallo, Urd!" erwiderte Hild amüsiert.

Ende des 2.Teiles-Fortsetzung folgt!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mir gehören die Rechte an „Oh, my Godess" nicht, sondern dem Autor und den Verlagen. Diese Geschichten dienen zudem keinen finanziellen Zweck, sondern dem eigenen Vergnügen und Spaß!

Vorwort: Geschafft! Das dritte Kapitel ist da! Ob es das Letzte ist, müsst ihr schon selber lesen, das habe ich hier mit Absicht offengelassen...nun um es gleich vorweg zu nehmen..Nein! Es wird noch ein Kapitel geben. Dieses ist leider etwas kurz geworden, aber ich hatte die Möglichkei, wieder mal etwas in s Netz zu stellen, oder noch zu warten, bis ich es fertiggeschrieben habe. Aber da ich mir gedacht habe, daß doch einige Leutchen wieder mal weiterlesen wollen, habe ich mich für die erste Möglichkeit entschieden. Aber ich denke das wird niemanden stören, hoffe ich mal. Auch danke an die lieben Leute die mir Reviews geschrieben haben...und ein großes Thanx an „Niemand"!! Er weiß warum...

Noch einiges an Infos: Demnächst kommt übrigens eine weitere OMG Story von mir ins Netz, ich hatte da eine Idee die mich einfach nicht losgelassen hat. Aber diese wird ein Oneshot und ist zum großen Tei fertig. Ich habe die neue Story genutzt um mich wieder „warmzuschreiben", ich habe doch länger Pause gemacht.

Dazu...Sorry. Aber mein Privatleben, war mehr als nur hektisch. Von einem Umzug bis zu einer Trennung war alles drinnen...aber jetzt sieht es langsam wieder besser aus...

Eines noch...bei „"reden die Charaktere und bei denken sie...

Und nun, viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

Saraton

**Es bleibt ja in der Familie**

**Kapitel 3**

Alle blickten mit großen Augen auf die vor ihnen stehende Gestalt von Hild, Herrin der Hölle, die amüsiert lächelte. „M..Mutter?" brachte Urd überrascht hervor. Hilds Lächeln vertiefte sich „Hallo Urd!" meinte sie schließlich mit sanfter Stimme und trat einen Schritt vor, ein seltsames Glitzern in ihren Augen. Urd, die mühsam den Drang unterdrückte, sich einfach umzudrehen und davonzulaufen, stand abwartend da. Nicht sicher was sie jetzt erwartete, musterte sie ihre Mutter. „DU HAST MUTTER ZU MIR GESAGT! MEINE TOCHTER HAT ENDLICH MUTTER ZU MIR GESAGT!! ICH BIN JA SO GLÜCKLICH!!!" erklang es weithin hörbar im näheren Umkreis von mehreren Kilometern um den Tempel herum. Urd fand sich in der Umarmung aller Umarmungen wieder und versuchte vergebens von ihrer überglücklich wirkenden Mutter freizukommen. Mara, Megumi und Keichi, auf deren Stirnen sich große Schweißperlen gebildet hatten standen daneben und wußten nicht was sie tun sollten. „Ist das nicht schön? Urd und ihre Mutter vertragen sich wieder ..." stellte Belldandy lächelnd fest, was dazu führte das Keichi und Mara beide einen Schritt von dieser zurückwichen. Ja, obwohl Keichi Belldandy über alles liebte, doch manchmal war sie ihm selbst ein wenig unheimlich. Megumi, die dem ganzen Spektakel verständnislos zusah schüttelte den Kopf. Je länger der Tag heute dauerte, desto seltsamer wurde er. „LASS MICH LOS! ICH KRIEGE KEINE LUFT MEHR!" schrie Urd indessen verzweifelt. Megumi Morisato seufzte tief auf. Ja, definitiv. Sie fragte sich, ob es wohl noch seltsamer werden konnte.

Einige Zeit später saßen alle um Wohnzimmertisch herum und warteten gespannt auf die kommenden Ereignisse. Alle bis auf Megumi, die sich inzwischen fragte, ob es nicht vernünftiger gewesen wäre Heute zu Hause zu bleiben. Hild, die deutlich gut gelaunt war, lächelte amüsiert. Ja, es war definitiv eine gute Idee gewesen hierher zukommen. Ihr Blick fiel auf die verwirrt dreinsehende Morisato Schwester und das Lächeln der Magna Regentin wurde breiter. „Bevor ich zum Grund meines Besuches komme, meint Ihr nicht auch, das wir jemanden über einige..."BESONDERE" Umstände aufklären sollten?" fragte sie dann genüsslich.

Währendessen:

Peorth sah von ihrem Monitor auf und seufzte leise auf. Sie hatte nun schon seit einigen Wochen Monitordienst und um ehrlich zu sein, diese Arbeit LANGWEILTE Peorth fürchterlich. Es war einfach eintönig und nicht wirklich herausfordernd. Die junge Göttin lächelte leicht, als ihre Gedanken zu Belldandy, Keichi und den anderen im Tempel zurückschweiften. DAS war schon etwas gewesen, auch wenn die Sache anders ausgegangen war, als Sie sich vorgestellt hatte. #Ich frage mich, wie es ihnen wohl geht...# ging es ihr durch den Kopf #Ich bin mir sicher, das sie mitten im nächsten Schlamassel stecken...# Peorths Gedankengänge wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als eine Mitgöttin in ungewohnter Eile in den Raum stürmte. Etwas außer Atem blieb sie vor der Rosengöttin stehen und fasste langsam wieder Atem. Peorth sah diese fragend an."Ist etwas passiert?" „Äh, ich glaube schon..." kam es lakonisch.

„WAAAAAAASSSSSSSS?" ertönte es einige Zeit später laut durch die Hallen der Monitorabteilung der himmlischen Seite.

Indessen im Tempel:

Megumi Morisato ließ ihren Blick zwischen ihrem Bruder, Belldandy und den anderen schweifen. „Du machst dich lustig über mich!" fuhr sie dann Keichi an. Der seufzte unterdrückt auf. „Nein, tue ich nicht..." erwiderte er bestimmt „Auch wenn es schwer zu glauben ist..." Die jüngere Morisato sah mehr als nur ungläubig drein. „Du willst mir also alles Ernstes erzählen, das Belldandy und Urd Göttinen sind? Und das...Mara und..." Megumi blickte zu Hild „...auch Hild Dämoninen sind..." Hild lachte glockenhell auf. „Nicht irgendeine Dämonin..." meinte sie belustigt „Die Regentin der Hölle...aber du darfst mich Hild-Sama nennen..." Megumi hob eine Augenbraue „Ah ja..." erwiderte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen trocken „Keichi..." Sie wandte sich ihrem Bruder zu. „Ich finde das ganz und gar nicht komi..." Bevor Megumi den Satz noch beenden konnte materialisierte sich, wie aus dem Nichts eine dunkelhaarige junge Frau, die sehr wütend wirkte vor ihren Augen. Rosenblätter wirbelten herum und Energiefluktationen waren zu sehen. „KEICHI MORISATO!!!!" donnerte Peorth, Göttin erster Klasse unlimitiert den Unglücklichen an „WIE KONNTEST DU NUR?" Megumis Unterkirfer klappte herunter, während sie fassungslos auf die Szene vor ihr blickte. Urd atmete tief aus „Die hat uns noch gefehlt..." murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, was Mara mit einem Grinser quittierte. „Oh, Peorth ist auf einen Besuch vorbeigekommen..." stellte Belldandy lächelnd fest, was Urd,Mara und auch Hild dazu brachte die Göttin seltsam anzusehen. „ICH GLAUBE ES NICHT!!" tobte die Rosengöttin inzwischen weiter „WAR ICH NICHT GUT GENU...?" Peorth brach ihre Tirade ab, als ihr bewußt wurde, WER noch anwesend war. „Di...Die Magna Regentin der Hölle? Was macht..." Die Rosengöttin brach erneut ab und starrte Keichi entsetzt an „Sag nicht, das du auch mit IHR geschlafen hast!" brachte sie dann mühsam hervor. Fast alle Anwesenden erstarrten, bei diesen Worten und blickten zu Hild um zu sehen, wie sie reagieren würde. Diese legte kurz den Kopf schräg an und sah Peorth belustigt an. „Nein, hat er nicht...kleine Göttin, aber das kann man ja ändern..." stellte sie mit lasziver Stimme fest. Keichi erblasste bei diesen Worten „Ich muß zugeben, ein wenig...Neugierig auf seine ..."Leistungen" bin ich durchaus. Immerhin hat er meine kleine Urd-Chan sehr...glücklich gemacht..." Diese erötete bei den Worten ihrer Mutter heftigst „..und auch Mara und Belldandy waren sehr, SEHR glücklich..." Jetzt war es an den zweien zu eröten und auch Megumis Wangen nahmen die Färbung einer Tomate an. Hild trat langsam vor und musterte die Rosengöttin „...aber weißt du kleine Göttin, ich spüre Eifersucht im Raum...kann es sein, das DU auch Keichi-Kuns Attributen interessiert bist...hmh...?" Peorth schnappte nach diesen Worten nach Luft, doch bevor Sie etwas darauf erwidern konnte, fuhr Hild fort zu sprechen „Ja, definitiv...böse, kleine Göttin...wünscht Dir schlimme Dinge mit Keichi zu tun...und weißt Du was, wenn Du viel Glück hast, wird sich dein Wunsch sogar erfüllen..." hauchte Urds Mutter der dunkelhaarigen Göttin ins Ohr. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, wie diese erschauerte. Peorth wich einige Schritte zurückg und wußte nicht was sie sagen sollte. Aber so ging es den meisten Personen im Raum. Hild war amüsiert, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie beschloß noch etwas Öl ins Feuer zu gießen „Nun, wir könnten ja ALLE gemeinsam, seine Vorzüge...erforschen..." #Das KANN sie doch nicht ernst meinen...# ging es Keichi panisch durch den Kopf „Sund dabei könnten wir uns ja auch...MITEINANDER vertraut machen.."fuhr Hild mit lüsterner Stimme fort. Als dem älteren Morisato, die Implikationen durch den Kopf gingen, fühlte er zu seinem großen Entsetzen wie sich sein Blut an einer bestimmten Stelle im Körper zu zentrieren begann. Das blieb zu seinem Pech, keinem der Anwesenden Frauen verborgen, die alle ihre Blicke auf die überdeutliche Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose richteten. Hild, Mara und Urd hatten einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der ihm irgendwie Angst machte, Peorths Gesichtsausdruck wechselte zwischen Scham zu Lust(?) und das sich die Rosengöttin über ihre Lippen leckte, machte die Situation AUCH nicht wirklich besser. Megumi sah aus, als ob sie jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen würde, es gab Dinge, die sie NIE bei ihrem Bruder hatte sehen wollen und Belldandy...diese hatte einen sehr konstarnierten Gesichtsausdruck. „Du redest von einer Orgie, Hild?" fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. Die Magna Regentin der Hölle nickte nur lächelnd. # Sie meint es WIRKLICH ernst!# kam einem entsetzten Keichi die Erkenntnis „Das geht aber nicht, Hild!" sagte Belldandy mit einer Bestimmung, die Keichi innerlich aufatmen ließ „Ja, Belldandy wird das wieder in Ordnung bringen! Sie würde doch nie zulassen...# Die Göttin der Gegenwart sah Hild fest an „Die Räumlichkeiten sind nicht wirklich dafür geeignet! Wir müssten einige Räume umgestalten, damit wirklich das passende Ambiente dafür da ist!" fuhr Belldandy resolut fort „Man muß doch die Form waren..." Auf Keichi Morisatos Stirn erschien eine GROSSE Schweißperle und der junge Mann schluckte #Oder vielleicht irre ich mich auch...und sie macht alles nur noch schlimmer...# ging es dem Verzweifelten durch den Kopf, während er ungläubig Belldandy anstarrte.

Ende des dritten Teiles!

Wird fortgesetzt...versprochen!

Tut mir leid, das ich genau an dieser Stelle aufhöre, aber ehrlich gesagt es hat sich wirklich angeboten. Außerdem muß ich mir jetzt überlegen, wie ich das Schlamassel löse in dem der arme Keichi jetzt steckt...

Saraton


End file.
